The Great Diamond Authority
The Great Diamond Authority, also known as The Order of the Diamonds, is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders who rule in absolute power over their Homeworld and all the still-existing Gem Colonies. Description & Influence Overview The Great Diamond Authority has complete control and authority over every Gem and the Gem race's endeavors. The Diamonds appear to split up Gems into groups; some Gems belong to Yellow Diamond, others to Blue, White, etc. Gems wear a colored Diamond emblem on their outfit that corresponds to the Diamond they serve. Loyalty Most Gems are very loyal and legitimately believe that the Diamonds are the most elite beings to ever exist. Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for a Diamond. For example, Peridot once exclaimed, "I'll never forsake the Gem I was made for!", and Holly Blue Agate openly spoke of Blue and Yellow Diamond's greatness. The loyalty Gems have for their Diamonds is such that some Gems will do anything to avenge their Diamond. In addition to being widely regarded as a tragedy, Pink Diamond's death had incited some Gems, notably Jasper and Eyeball, to seek vengeance on her behalf. Appropriate Behavior Gems must show absolute respect and loyalty to any Diamond they interact with, whether they serve them or not. Appropriate behaviors include calling the Diamond a Gem serves "my Diamond", saluting a Diamond, and optionally, giving the Diamond many gracious titles before speaking with them. Symbol The symbol of the Great Diamond Authority appears on many Gem structures and has changed over time. On structures mostly built before the Rebellion, the symbol consists of four diamond shapes: White (top), Yellow (left), Blue (right), and Pink (bottom). On modern structures, as well as on the partially-healed Centipeetle Mother's drawings that are seen in "Monster Reunion", the Pink Diamond symbol has been removed, leaving only the White, Yellow and Blue symbol shapes (now depicted in the form of overlapping triangles). Members Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond is one of the Diamond leaders. She is the current superior of Jasper, former superior of Peridot, and also the current superior to countless other Gems "made" for her. She commenced the Cluster project to acquire it as a geo-weapon after Earth was deemed unfit to be a colony due to the rise of the Crystal Gems. According to Peridot in "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond is in complete control of the Gem Homeworld's military. Almost all of her subordinates (except her Pearl, Doc and "Navy") have a small Yellow Diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Subordinates * Peridot (formerly) * Jasper (originally Pink Diamond's subordinate) * Jasper (nosper) * Jasper (hand gem) * Jasper (overcooked) * Jasper (back gem) * Bumblebee Jasper * Amethyst (back hand gem) * Amethyst (eye gem) * Amethyst (navathyst) * Amethyst (navel gem) * Amethyst (shoulder gem) * Amethyst (forehead gem) * Amethyst (back gem) * Citrine (chest gem) * Citrine (eye gem) * Citrine (leg gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (head gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (chest gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (eye gem) * Ice (unknown gem) * Ice (left back hand gem) * Ice (homeworld arm gem) * Yellow Pearl * Ruby (Doc) * Ruby (Eyeball) * Ruby (Army) * Ruby (Navy) * Ruby (Leggy) * Ruby (Rubysona) * Yellow Sapphire (palm gem) * Yellow Sapphire (back hand gem) * Yellow Sapphire (head gem) * Green Sapphire (palm gem) * Green Sapphire * Orange Sapphire * Sapphire (sapphiresona) * Peridot (nose gem) * Peridot (navel gem) * Topaz * Pyrope (chest gem) * Demantoid * Blue Quartz * Carnelian (right hand gem) * Heliodor (Currently on earth) * Heliodor (eyeball gem) * Zircon (prosecuting) Blue Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. She was the superior of Ruby and Sapphire, and many other Gems "made" for her. She was the supervisor of the colonization of Earth. Subordinates * Sapphire (former court member) * Sapphire (hand gem) * Sapphire (eye gem) * Sapphire (sternum gem) * Sapphire (navel gem) * Sapphire (arm gem) * Pink Sapphire * Purple Sapphire * Purple Sapphire (chest gem) * Purple Sapphire (palm gem) * Ice (Homeworld Navel Gem) * Ice (formerly) * Ice (temporal gem) * Ice (right palm gem) * Ice (Homeworld nose gem) * Amethyst (cheek gem) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Amethyst (shoulder gem canon) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Lapis Lazuli (Chezuli) * Carnelian (canon) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Jasper (Skinny) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Ruby (formerly) * Ruby (right shoulder gem) * Heliodor (nose gem) * Unknown court members * Blue Pearl * Pearl (temporal gem) * Holly Blue Agate * Polyhedroid Agate * Onyx (shoulder gem) * Onyx (navel gem) * Lemon Quartz * Aquamarine * Zircon (Defense) * Tugtupite * Axinite White Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. Details about her are unknown except her white symbol that appears alongside those representing Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond on both ancient and modern Gem structures. Her name is never stated, but due to consistencies and naming patterns, it is most likely White Diamond. She appears to have spiky hair and her gemstone is placed on her forehead according to her mural. Also according to her mural, she had the most Gem Colonies when the Moon Base was built. However, it is unknown how many she has now. Subordinates * White Sapphire * Black Sapphire * Ice (neck gem) * Ice (Homeworld forehead gem) * Marshallsussmanite * Ice Quartz * Silver * White Pearl Red Diamond One of the matriarchs of the Gem race, Red Diamond was created after the Rebellion to replace Pink Diamond. She is the responsible for creating blueprints for major Gem structures and Homeworld's manufacturer. Red Diamond is a very kind and curious ruler, she only acts stern, and in the thousands of years since she's come into power she has never shattered a Gem or had one shattered. Now, she understands she will never replace Pink Diamond, so as the other Diamonds. Subordinates * Padparadscha Sapphire (head gem) * Pink Sapphire (cheek gem) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Pink Sapphire (unknown gem) * Red Zircon (chest gem) * Red Zircon (navel gem) * Pyrope (hand gem) * Pyrope (navel gem) * Pyrope (eye gem) * Ice (Homeworld eye gem) * Red Diamond's Ice * Bismuth (triangular gem) * Ruby (unknown gem) * Ruby (Homeworld forehead gem) * Ruby (occipital gem) * Heliodor (navel gem) * Red Diamond's Carnelian * Carnelian (left hand gem) * Rose Quartz (thigh gem) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Red Diamond's Nephrite * Red Pearl * Red Banded Agate * Peridot (forehead gem) Violet Diamond Violet Diamond is an off color Diamond who was bubbled in the very moment she was formed, by Yellow Diamond. She is currently trapped in a Gem key, a device that allows for the imprisoned Gem to be used in a multitude of ways, inside her bubble. Black Diamond A very powerful Gem, Black Diamond isn't allowed by the other Diamonds to join their ranks, and was shunned and exiled when the Diamonds found out her powers. She's so powerful her powers trump the other Diamonds' abilities. Former Members Pink Diamond A former Diamond leader. Details about her are unknown other than that she was in charge of the Earth colonization and occupation efforts, and that her symbol is present on the majority of ancient Gem structures, but absent on structures dating as early as the Pyramid Temple, as she was shattered by Rose Quartz, one of her former subordinates, at some point during the Rebellion. She also has a mural in the moon base, along with all the other Diamonds. Pearl's space suit, as seen in "Space Race" and "Back to the Barn", has the pink symbol on its chest. This suggests that Pearl was somehow previously involved with this Diamond before her destruction. Sardonyx also sports pink diamonds on her feet, and this most likely comes from Pearl. According to Eyeball in "Back to the Moon", Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz. In the following episode "Bubbled", Garnet confirms that Rose did shatter Pink Diamond. This likely occurred between 6,250 and 5,750 years ago, taking into account that Jasper (who, as explained by Peridot, was created halfway or so through the war) had been originally assigned to her, that Blue Diamond was in charge of the Earth colonization efforts 5,750 years ago (when Garnet first formed), that Centipeetle drew only 3 diamonds when recounting the end of the Rebellion (which happened more recently than 5,300 years ago, when Bismuth was bubbled), and that the Rebellion took place over roughly 1,000 years. Past Subordinates * Rose Quartz * Rose Quartz (overcooked) (inactive) * Rose Quartz (forehead gem) (inactive) * Rose Quartz (back hand gem) (inactive) * Rose Quartz (defective right hand gem) (inactive) * Rose Quartz (shoulder gem) (inactive) * Rose Quartz (thigh gem) * Rose Quartz (defective chest gem) (inactive) * Rose Quartz (right hand gem) (inactive) * Other Agates * Bismuth (arm gem) * Pink Sapphire (cheek gem) * Amethyst (cheek gem) * Amethyst (shoulder gem canon) * Amethyst (cracked navel gem) * Amethyst (defective navel gem) (inactive) * Jasper * Jasper (Skinny) * Carnelian (canon) * Morganite * Pink Pearl Influence The Great Diamond Authority has great influence on Gems of lower castes and members of their courts. Each member of a Diamond's court wears a diamond emblem on their outfit. The color of the diamond emblem worn by followers depend on the Diamond. Members of a Diamond's court are known to show respect, such as Sapphire calling Blue Diamond "their Diamond". Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for a Diamond. For example, Peridot once exclaimed, "I would never forsake the Gem I was made for!". Gems who serve under the Diamonds will do anything to avenge their Diamond, as seen in Jasper's case in "Earthlings", and later with Eyeball in "Bubbled". Transportation For an overview of the different Diamond transportation methods, click here. Trivia * The current symbol might be a reference to the Triforce symbol from The Legend of Zelda, as they both are three connecting triangles that form a symbol. * The former symbol resembles the NFPA 704 diamond symbol, with slightly different colors (one of the diamonds is red instead of pink) and with the colors' positions switched. The former symbol's order of colors seems to represent the location of the gem in the body of its owner: both Blue and Yellow Diamond have their gem in their chests, so they are equal in position in the middle row, whereas White Diamond has her gem in her forehead and Pink Diamond has it in the lowest position in her navel, hence in the symbol White Diamond is on the top and Pink Diamond is on the bottom. * The Great Diamond Authority was yet another of Ronaldo Fryman's paranormal theories that was proven true. ** He claimed his theory in the first season episode "Keep Beach City Weird", and Peridot confirmed the matriarchs' collective name in the episode "It Could've Been Great". * It is revealed in "Monster Reunion" that the Diamonds were the ones responsible for the corruption of almost all remaining Gems on Earth. ** Centipeetle only drew three diamond symbols when she was asked who or what caused the damage to her and the other Corrupted Gems, so one of the Diamonds was not involved with this weapon, presumably Pink Diamond, who was shattered during the Rebellion, while the damage was caused at the end of it. Centipeetle's drawing depicted the original symbol of adjacent diamonds (with Pink Diamond's removed) rather than the modern symbol of overlapping triangles. * The circles placed behind the heads of the Diamonds in their murals strongly resemble halos, a common motif in the sacred art of Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Hinduism, Buddhism, Islam, and Christianity. * So far, White Diamond is the only Diamond that hasn't been mentioned by the characters in the entire series. She has only been depicted in an indirect way. Gallery GDA NP.png|The symbol of the Diamond Authority in canon. GDA1.png GDA2.jpg GDA3.png GDA4.png Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Diamonds Category:Gems